Mistaken Love
by artisia
Summary: Dbz crossover with Digimon! Ken's in it! And ofcourse Trunks is in it! Tai's in it! Basically digidestined new and old in it! Ken's really evil in this...(sad, he hurts Trunks so bad) but read and see! God, i'm not telling you the whole story here.


Original disclaimer. This is my first try for a Digimon fic, so only God can help me or Kate. Lol. Yeah so anyway it is a crossover with Dbz... I find the beginning a bit lame but it gets better, at least in my point of view! Kate what have you done to me?   
  
Mimi's POV  
  
'Oh no, now where am I? Wasn't it enough being in the Digiworld? No, but I'm not even part of the Digidestined anymore. Where is this place? It surely isn't the Digiworld. But could it happen? One second I was in America and now I'm somewhere else. Maybe this world needs my help. My help? Well let's see...'  
  
I started walking following the shoreline. I was practically dropped onto this world near the beach, unconscious. I continued walking hoping it would lead me somewhere.   
  
Soon I saw a boy who had short light purple hair. He was wearing a black sleeveless top with purple pants and yellow boots covering the bottom part of the pants. Near the huge rock there was a purple jacket thrown sloppily, most probably his.   
  
My eyes widened. There were speedy blinding lights coming out of his hands heading for a mountain. Then the whole mountain shattered into pieces. All of a sudden he was in the air, totally defying gravity. There were a couple more shooting lights headed for the mountains and hills. Then he was facing me, about to shoot at me. I shrieked in horror and quickly shut my eyes not wanting to face death so soon.   
  
Nothing happened for a few minutes until someone spoke. I slowly opened my eyes wishing that this would be a nightmare. It wasn't, the boy was alive, and I was alive. He spoke again.  
  
"What are you doing here? Who are you?"   
  
I didn't know how to react; I was still in shock. Then I finally answered.  
  
"I'm Mimi. I don't know what I'm doing here. I was sent here or something, then I saw you and I thought that you could help me but you almost killed me!" I said calmly but ended up screaming.   
  
He didn't say anything; nor did he react. He was dazed. I shook his arm. He quickly flew back up and spoke.  
  
"You should go back from where you came from."  
  
I couldn't believe what he was telling me. I just told him I was lost and he doesn't care. Boys... I sighed and started walking again towards no where.  
  
Trunks POV  
'Who is she? I've never seen her before? Could she be an enemy? I doubt it. She's kind of cute.'   
  
I continued looking at her as she walked away, letting in all the details. She had beautiful pink hair with sparkling stars ornamenting her hair. She was wearing a blue and white tight shirt and blue caprise jeans. She was wearing white ankle wrap platforms sandals.  
She's so pretty... didn't she need help? Yeah, I could help her. He flew down to her.   
  
"Umm... Mimi, right? Didn't you say you were lost?" Trunks asked words coming out quickly.  
"Yeah I am." She said looking into space.  
"I could help you. Well, at least I can give you a place to stay. I'm sorry for before. How about it?" Trunks asked hoping she would say yes.  
"Well, would I be any trouble?" Mimi said happily.  
"A beautiful girl like you...no." Trunks said blushing and then Mimi blushing.  
"Okay, well how much further do we have to walk?" she asked exhausted.   
Trunks looked at her smiled. He swept her up in his arms and flew to his house.  
"Wow. This is so amazing! Wait until I tell my friends, I flew!" She screamed while the wind rushed fast.  
Trunks looked at the girl in his arms and smiled.   
  
'Wow! She is so hot! I love her smile.' He laughed on the inside.  
  
Finally they reached. Bulma was in her lab and Vegita was training so Trunks secretly quickly crept into his room with Mimi.  
  
"Nice place. Who lives with you?" Mimi asked.  
"Umm... my mom, dad, and sister." He answered hastily.   
"Oh, I hope your parents are fine with me staying here. I don't want to get you in trouble."  
"Don't worry." He answered as if he owned everything.  
They were completely silence, nothing to do. Both were looking at each other for some reaction.  
  
"So, what do you do here?" She asked him wanting to start a conversation.   
"Basically whatever comes to mind. Let's go to my friend's house." Before letting her answer he swept her up in her arms and flew away.  
  
"Trunks!" There was a scream. He looked down and saw Pan.  
"Let's go down, that's my friend Pan." Trunks explained to Mimi.  
"Cool, but who's that?" She pointed to the guy with Pan.  
"Umm... I don't know." Trunks answered a bit uneasy.  
  
"Hey Trunks! So who's that?" Pan said winking at him.  
"Umm... She's my friend, Mimi." Pan and Mimi said hi.   
"Oh, I almost forgot, this is Kayo. He's from Kami's look out." Pan explained and started talking to Mimi about all sorts of things.  
  
Kayo and Trunks stood there uneasy. Trunks looked at this BOY. He was wearing black pants with a blue shirt and a black leather jacket on top.   
"So, how did you get to Kami's look out?" Trunks asked breaking the silence.  
"Umm... you mean who am I? Well, I'm not from around here. I traveled here from the planet Kale. I'd heard a lot of planet Earth, even the Legendary Super Saiyans. You're a Saiyan right?"  
"Umm, yeah I am. So, how did you find Pan?" Trunks asked abruptly. Trunks himself could help but feeling a bit jealous. Pan was after all his ex-girlfriend.  
"Umm... we met as I was flying down." Kayo was feeling really uneasy by all the questioning.   
The two girls finally came to the two.   
"So, are you finished talking?" Pan asked cheerfully.  
"Yeah, Mimi and I were just going to see Goten. See you guys later." Trunks said and started walking ahead.  
"Okay, Bye Pan and Kayo!" Mimi called, following Trunks.  
  
"Trunks, what's wrong?" Mimi asked noticing the silence.  
"Oh nothing." Trunks replied putting on his smile.  
"So then can we fly?" Mimi asked playfully.  
"Sure!" Trunks and Mimi flew to Goten's hang out.  
  
"Goten, over here!" Trunks called as he landed.  
"Hey!" Goten replied cheerfully.  
"Meet Mimi. She's from another world and she's staying with me for until she finds a way to get back."  
Goten bent down on one knee and kissed Mimi's hand lightly and responded, "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Mimi was blushing, Trunks was red too, but he was steamed. Goten started laughing.  
"Okay, so want do you want to do?" Goten asked.  
"Well, what were you doing here?" Mimi asked.  
"Oh, nothing. Just hanging out". Goten replied fast.   
"You guys best friends, right? So you both hang out here?" Mimi asked.  
"Yeah, we hang out here!" Trunks replied.  
"Yeah, but Trunks also has this other hang out where he always leaves with me when I get there or changes the topic when I talk about it." Goten told her wanting Trunks to respond to him.  
"Whatever. So what do you want to do?" Trunks asked quickly.  
"See, I told you." Goten told at Mimi. Trunks just looked at them annoyed.  
"Cool it! So what do you usually do?" Mimi asked in a commanding tone.  
"Well we spar, we play basket ball, hockey, and soccer." Goten replied.  
"So let's play hockey!" Mimi said cheerfully.  
  
'Oh God, I don't even know how to play. But if this can cool their tempers, sure!' Mimi thought to herself.  
  
Trunks was still annoyed. He stood in one spot arms crossed.   
"Come on Trunks!" Mimi sighed. "You have to play!"   
"You play, I have to do something. Good Bye". He said as he took off to air.   
  
Mimi stared at him take off so arrogantly. "What's with him?" She asked Goten.  
"I don't know. He just has a bad temper. He's very stubborn. Let him leave, he'll be back. I know him, he won't stay mad for long. Let's play!" Goten answered getting back to his old self again.  
  
They continued playing.   
  
'What's wrong with me? I can't deal with my own self. I could see it more and more everyday. I'm starting to become like my dad. I don't want to become like him! That arrogant baka! Everything is falling apart. Everyone thinks so much of me! I can't deal with the pressure. Mom wants me to do well in school and people think it comes naturally to me since my mom is so smart. They don't even see the work I put in! Dad wants me to be the strongest warrior ever. That's the only reason he ever thinks of me. He wouldn't even care if I died in a battle or anything. My friends...? I thought they would be understanding. To them I'm just an arrogant and stubborn person. Goten, my best friend, I thought he would know how I would feel, but no, he's always on my case too. And these days he's better than I am in everything, sparing, school, ...   
I can't take this!' Trunks thought as he flew down to his own hang out.   
  
"Trunks! S'up dude?" This guy in black jeans and white sleeveless shirt asked Trunks. His hair was spiky and he was wearing a dog tag that said Blake.  
"Not good!" Trunks screamed.   
"Life sucks, man. It happens to all!" This other guy in a similar outfit and style said. His hair came down onto his face. It was colored dark blue. He stood next to a bag, which was on top of a motorcycle, on it was written was Guano   
"It does suck! Give me some of that stuff too." Trunks said as he saw the Guano injecting Blake with a drug.   
Blake took a needle out of his bag and handed it to Trunks. Trunks thought about it and then slowly injected himself with it.  
'D*mn, these things do hurt! Good, the pain's going away! It feels so good! It feels like all my worries and pain is going away. I feel like I'm nowhere, just floating into nothingness.'   
"You okay, Man?" Blake asked him.  
"Yeah. Couldn't be better! I have to go now!" Trunks said light headed.  
Blake and Guano were too drugged to answer back.   
  
Trunks reached Goten and his hang out and found Mimi and Goten laughing.  
"Hey Trunks! Where were you? It was so fun!" Mimi said still laughing.  
"Yeah, I won 40 to nothing." Goten fell down laughing and Mimi playfully pushed him. Both were still laughing.   
Trunks stood there expressionless.   
Mimi stopped laughing and stood up. "Trunks, are you okay? You look pretty bad."  
Trunks didn't answer; he was lost in his own thoughts.   
'The pain is coming back and it's worse than before, I need another dose. I think I'm going to die if I don't get it.'   
Goten abruptly shook him.   
"Mimi, let's go home!" Trunks said half dazed. He took her in his arms and flew off.  
Mimi yelled bye to Goten. Trunks was really unstable and flying very slowly.  
"Trunks, are you okay?" Mimi asked again.  
Trunks didn't answer. Mimi didn't ask again. She just waited.  
'What wrong with him? Could he be this bad when he's mad? He's ignoring me constantly. What's with him?' Mimi thought.  
  
Soon they were home. Trunks dropped Mimi off and flew away. He flew to his hang out. All he could think about was how bad he wanted to feel free again. He looked around and no one was there; no one at all. Now his head was raging. He needed that stuff bad.   
"Where are they?" Trunks asked himself. The pain got intense and severe. Trunks screamed in pain. The rocks around him started to move. The sky was shaking but for him everything was going around him. The world wouldn't stop teasing him. He bent down in pain and went unconscious.  
  
Trunks' room  
  
'I need to go back home. I miss my family and my friends. This place is great but I need to go. This place doesn't need my help. How can I get back?' Mimi thought while tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Mom! Dad! There's someone in our house. Come!" Bra shrieked, as she stood wide-eyed towards Mimi.  
  
"Oh no, wait, I'm Trunks' friend." Mimi tried to explain but the shrieking girl kept on screaming   
  
Soon Bulma and Vegita were both there.   
"You baka, What's the screaming for?" Vegita asked annoyed.  
"Who are you?" Bulma asked Mimi ignoring Vegita.  
"I'm... I'm one of Trunks' friend." Mimi answered scared.  
"The brat isn't here, so what are you doing here?" Vegita answered still in fury.  
"I know he told me to wait for him here. He's gone somewhere." Mimi answered quickly.  
"This is stupid, I'm going back to my training." Vegita left.  
"Umm... so you'll wait. If you need anything I'll be downstairs." Bulma also left.  
Bra was looking at Mimi in suspicion.  
"What?" Mimi sighed.  
"How do I know, you're telling me the truth?" Bra asked.  
"Because, you're not suppose to be in my room". A voice came back from the door.  
"Trunks! Good you're here." Mimi said gladly. Bra ran out of the room in a rush.  
"Where were you, Trunks?" Mimi asked.  
"Somewhere, it doesn't matter." Trunks replied wearily.  
"Your parents, umm... I need to go back home Trunks." Mimi said slowly.  
"Do you know how?" Trunks asked her.  
"No!" Mimi yelled at him.  
"Sorry. I knew that. Umm... so we have to find a way to get you back. First I'll go speak to my parents." Trunks went downstairs.  
  
"You can stay in my sister's room." Trunks told Mimi.  
"Thanks." Mimi said disappointed. 'I want to go home! My family will be so worried. I miss my friends. Today Sora was supposed to call me. She had the whole gang over. Tai would be there: I would sure love talking to him. He makes me laugh so much! I wonder is he kept his girlfriend for more than two weeks this time? Then Matt: I wonder if he actually considered going out with Daisuke's (Davis') sister. I wonder how his band is going. Izzy: Did he get a girlfriend? I wonder if he learned to let go of his computer. Joe: Still the reliable one, I'm sure. T.K.: Last I spoke to him, he was dating Kari. They both are old now. And the new gang. I wonder how they're doing? I miss them so much. I would also find out how Palimon is doing. I miss her the most.' Tears streamed down Mimi's eyes.   
  
"Mimi, are you alright?" Trunks asked shaking her away from her thoughts.  
"Yeah I'm, alright. I miss my home." Mimi answered still burning with tears.  
"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you back, I promise. But now, please don't cry." Trunks said charmingly.  
  
'What's with him? One minute, he's like speak to me and die and next he all cheerful and charming. Something's terribly wrong with him. Does HE need my help? I don't know. I miss my mom, don't worry mom, I'll be home soon as I figure out how.' Mimi thought as she headed towards Bra's room.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bra asked rudely breaking into her thoughts.  
"Huh? Oh, Your brother said that you and I are roommates. Don't worry, not for long." Mimi said sweetly.  
"Why me?" Bra whined.  
"Oh come on, It will be fun!" Mimi said putting her hands in one of her side pockets of her caprise and getting a sparkling star. "This for you!"   
"What's that and why are you giving it to me?" Bra asked getting away from her.  
"Because now we're roommates, we should get to know each other and this is for your hair" Mimi said showing her own hair.  
"Oh cool!" Bra finally smiled and took the star from Mimi's hand and put it in her hair.  
Mimi smiled at the thought of how easy it was to win the heart over a little kid.  
All of a sudden, Bra started to talk non-stop. Mimi sat down and tried to enjoy the conversation with her new roommate.  
  
Next Day  
  
'I feel so terrible. Oh Kami, my head is throbbing.' Trunks fell on his knees holding his head. He was with near his hang out; Blake saw him and told Guano to get more of the drug. Guano then injected Trunks with it. Soon Trunks was all right. He had the same dazed look in his eyes.   
"Dude, you are getting hooked to this. Here's a pack. Take it when you want it and can't come to see us." Blake said throwing a bag to Trunks. Trunks caught it still half dazed.  
All of a sudden a voice brought him back to his senses. It was Pan.  
"Trunks! What are you doing here?" Pan's voice stung his ears. Trunks squinted his eyes to stop the voice striking him.   
"Trunks, what did they do to you?" Pan asked running up to Trunks.  
Trunks looked at the girl who grabbed onto his arm with a deadly grip.  
"Answer me!" She yelled at him.  
"Nothing". Trunks said dropping the bag.  
"What's that?" Pan picked up the bag and looked inside. She looked at the bag and then at Trunks. She looked at him shocked and disappointed.   
"Stop it. Okay? You don't and will never understand." Trunks said leveling his eyes with hers.  
Blake and Guano sat on their bike and left.   
"Trunks, this is not you." Pan said softly.  
"What? Not me? Who am I anyway? A talented, neglected jerk? Tell me who I am?" He yelled to her face fiercely. Pan didn't say anything. She had no clue he felt that way. She unlocked her gaze from his face and looked down at the floor, her grip getting softer.  
"You can't tell me. See? Just let me be. As I said you won't understand." He said in a monotonous tone. Pan felt really uncomfortable, she let go of his arm and turned away to walk away. Suddenly Trunks grabbed her arm.  
She abruptly turned her head shocked at him.   
"Look, don't mention this to anyone. Please, you can't tell anyone." Trunks said not making eye contact with her. He slowly took a look at her face. She was crying.  
"What's wrong?" He asked gently.  
  
Pan straitened her look, took a deep breath, and spoke; "My friend's trying to kill himself and tells me that I won't understand his problems. Fine, I might not understand but at least I can listen. Then he tells me not to tell anyone that he wants to kill himself? You know something; you know why I broke up with you, Trunks Sei? Listen now! You were acting like a jerk that's why. You kept getting farther from reality. You treated me as a person who didn't care at all. You stopped treating me the way you did before. The hell, you spent more time alone than with me. You thought I didn't care when I did. You accused me of things I never did. This is why I broke up with you. You understand that? Do you?" Pan said in between anger and tears.  
Trunks looked at her shocked he suddenly let go of her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said softly.   
"Trunks, don't do this to yourself." Pan said sadly.  
"Okay fine. But you promise me you won't tell anyone." He said.  
Pan got a weak smile on her face and agreed. She slowly sat down, her back against the wall exhausted. Trunks then sat down besides her. Pan was still worried; tears still streamed down her cheek. Trunks looked into her eyes and kissed her gently but then turned into a passionate kiss.  
What am I doing? Pan thought. She bluntly backed away.   
"What's wrong?" Trunks asked.  
"This is not right." She answered out of breath.   
"Right, I forgot." Trunks said flatly looking away. The two sat there lost in their thoughts.  
  
Bra's room  
  
"Bra, I'll be back. If Trunks comes back, can you tell him that?" Mimi asked her new roommate.  
"Oh, can I come?" Bra asked excited.  
"Umm... sure". Mimi answered hesitantly.  
The two walked out.  
Soon Mimi stopped.  
"Why did you bring me here?" Bra whined looking at the scenery in front of her. They were back at the place Mimi first found herself in.  
"Oh, well, I want to see how I got here. You know I told you about it before." Mimi said acting like an old sister.  
"I know but I thought we were going shopping or something." Bra pouted.  
"We'll go if I don't find any clues. Okay? Hey look, there's Kayo." She said waving hi to him.  
  
"Hey Kayo! What are you doing here?" Mimi asked gladly.  
"Hey Mimi. I like this place, so I usually come here just like that. How about you?" Kayo asked.  
"This place is great. I'm here to see how I can go back home." Mimi sighed.  
"Can we go shopping?" Bra whined again.  
"I need to stay here, I'm sorry." Mimi answered noticing that the little girl's lips were starting to curve and tears were building up in her eyes.  
Mimi looked at Kayo in embarrassment.   
"Hey Bra, how about I take you shopping? Mimi I don't mind, you can stay here." Bra brought a huge grin on her face and grabbed on to Kayo's hand. "Well, I guess she agrees. Ja ne Mimi!" Kayo waved good bye.  
  
'Great, I'm alone now.' Mimi sighed and started looking around. The sun was intense; it was burning her skin. It was like she was in the desert even though there was water. The cool water was tempting, after one hour of failure Mimi took off her sandals and bathed her feet on the coast. Now she was bored and thoughts came back.  
'Why am I here? What is the cause? Trunks doesn't need my help, I hardly see him. Or maybe I need to find him. I don't know. I just want to go back home.' Mimi suddenly screamed out loud in anger.  
  
In a few minutes, Trunks, Pan, Kayo, and Goten were there.  
"What's wrong, Mimi?" Goten asked looking around.  
"You heard me?" Mimi asked blushing.  
"We can feel powers so we thought you were in trouble." Pan answered.  
"Oh I'm sorry, I'm not in trouble but I was just tired. I'm really sorry." Tears welded in her eyes.  
"Don't worry about it. Okay?" Trunks assured her.  
"What's wrong Pan?" Kayo asked seeing that she had a really angry face.  
"What are you still doing with the bag?" Pan asked Trunks.  
"Pan! I'm sorry." Trunks tried to cover up. He threw the bag into the air and shot it.  
"What was in there?" Goten asked.  
"Nothing". Trunks answered annoyed.  
"Trunks, are you okay?" Mimi asked concerned.  
"Yeah I'm perfect. Stop worrying about me." Trunks snapped.  
"I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for caring. I want to go home!" Mimi screamed.  
Suddenly a sparkling light came and covered the five and took them into the air.   
  
'Where am I? What happened? Are these the effects I'm getting?' Trunks thought.   
"I'm back! I'm back!" Mimi yelled in excitement.  
"What, we're in U.S.A.?" Pan asked confused.  
"No, in Tokyo! I can't believe it!" Mimi rushed. The other three stood and the four followed Mimi.   
They were all silent watching Mimi walking with a big smile on his face.   
"Mimi, where are we going? I thought you don't live here anymore?" Pan finally asked.  
"Yeah I know, we're going to Tai's house, it's the closest from here. He's going to be so surprised. I'll call Sora and the gang too! I'm so excited! Oh my God, hurry, let's get going!" She cheered.  
Mimi stopped in front of a huge high-rise building. "Hope the elevator is working!" She march through the doors and waited for the elevator to come.   
"Guys, say something!" Mimi said thrilled.  
"Umm... this is really uncomfortable, Mimi." Trunks answered for all of them.  
"Hey don't worry, Tai's wonderful! We're here!" She knocked at the door. A boy with astounding brown hair opened the door. He was wearing brown pants, white shirt, and a green blazer on top. His expression was dumbfounded. He looked at the Z gang then at Mimi. He was shocked. Suddenly he forgot and screamed, "Mimi, when did you get here? This is so amazing. Come inside!" Tai said excited. He hugged Mimi tightly as if he'd seen her after thousands of years.  
"Wait Tai, meet my friends. This is Goten, Pan, Trunks, and Kayo. I'll explain later." She went inside telling them to follow.  
'Trunks, can you hear me?' Goten voiced Trunks.  
'Yeah I can. What?' Trunks voiced.  
'I can't believe what is happening. Kami help us! Any plan yet?' Goten voiced again.  
'No plan. Let's just go with the flow, I mean we have no other choice.' Trunks answered voicing.  
'I can here you guys, I'm sorry for invading your privacy but I couldn't help. It's one of my powers.' Kayo said interrupting the two.  
The three boys got the most unusual grin on their faces that Pan couldn't help noticing. She just sighed.  
"Oh I see!" Tai's voice broke in after Mimi had finished explaining. "Hi, I'm Tai." He looked around at everyone and stopped his gaze at Pan and kept starring at her. Mimi gave Tai a little nudge, which brought Tai to his senses and made him and Pan blush.  
"You obviously haven't changed." Mimi remarked.  
"Me? I've changed and I can't believe I did. I don't even have a girlfriend anymore. I'm trying to find the one. The one I can stick with for more the two weeks." Tai said smiling.  
Mimi laughed.  
"Hey you guys. Don't be shy. You don't have a way to go back so enjoy your time here." Tai said welcoming them. Mimi went to the phone to call Sora while the Z gang talked to Tai.  
  
"So you are a Saiyan? What do they do?" Tai asked confused. Goten, Trunks, and Pan let out their hands and there were three tiny beams of light rushing out the open window, headed for the tree's branch. The branch shattered into smithereens.  
"Okay I get it. Must be careful around you guys! But how about you Kayo?"   
"Oh, I'm from a different planet. I can basically do the same but can listen to others speaking telepathically and much more but I have to admit, they're a lot stronger than I am." Kayo explained.  
"Wow! You guys fly too?" Tai asked.  
"Yup!" Goten answered.  
"Wow!" Tai answered eyes on Pan whose eyes were on Trunks.  
"Well..." Trunks started. "I'll go search around town. Don't worry, I'll come back soon." With that Trunks flew out the window.  
"He actually flew. Wow!" Tai looked at him speechless.  
'What's wrong with him, I hope he's not going to try to do something stupid.' Pan thought.  
Mimi came back. "Guess what? Sora's bringing the whole gang here!" Mimi said excited.  
"Look I want to have a look around town. I'll find my way back." Pan said and started leaving.   
"Hey wait, I'll come with you!" Tai volunteered. "Kari's in the house, she's on her own phone talking to T.K. so have fun, we'll be back."  
Mimi rushed into Kari's room and Kari quickly hung up the phone and ran to Mimi. Mimi explained again about why the Z gang was here.   
"Hey Kari! So T.K. is your boyfriend?" Goten asked.  
"Umm... we're just friends" Kari blushed which Goten and Kayo smiled at.  
  
"So what do you want to see?" Tai asked breaking the ice. Pan didn't answer; she was lost in her world.  
"Hey, you and Trunks an item?" Tai asked her disappointed.  
Pan blushed. "No, well, ex-girlfriend. We're just friends and I'm worried for him. He's not having the best of times at the moment." Pan answered dispirited then changed her expression. "Why are you so interested?" She asked mischievously.  
"Umm... well... it's just that... umm... stop!" Tai said nervously.  
Pan giggled.  
'Boy, she's exactly the girl I always wanted.' Tai thought.  
"So do you have a boyfriend currently?" Tai asked looking down at the floor.  
Pan giggled again and replied with a no. Pan suddenly got serious.  
"Can we fly? We're really behind. I want to see if he's okay." Pan asked agitated.  
"Forgetting something? I can't fly." Tai said disappointed.  
"Hold my hand and don't let go no matter what!" Pan ordered and they were in the air.  
Tai couldn't believe it. It was great the feeling of flying. It was like he was in a dream. "I wish Agumon could see this!" Tai yelled. Pan had other things on her mind.  
"Tai, is it okay if you stay here? I have to talk to him alone." She asked him gently.  
"Sure, can't say no to a person that can vaporize you." He reassured.  
  
Pan doubled the speed and she was there. Pan was disturbed.  
"Trunks, I thought you'd actually listen." She said starring at him with a needle in his hand.  
"Pan, why did you follow me?" He asked dumbfounded.   
"Don't talk to me, Trunks Sei!" Pan snapped.  
"Pan...please... I can't live without them anymore." He explained softly.  
"Okay then why don't you inject me with some of that since you say you can't live without them. Come on give me some!" She yelled at him while she tried hard to fight back tears; but it wasn't working.  
"No". Trunks said softly.  
"Why not?" She asked I anger and spunk.  
"Look, I don't want you to die!" He answered her softly.  
"Well, same here. I don't want you to die." She was about to say more but stopped.  
There was a very odd pause. "Thanks for lying to me. I thought, that you at least trusted me." She said and broke into tears.  
"Why do you care for me so much, anyway?" Trunks asked bluntly.  
"You're my friend or at least I thought we were..." she answered in tears.  
'What the hell am I doing?' Trunks thought.  
"If you care, even a little about me, come with me right now!" Pan ordered. She flew away, followed by Trunks. They met up with Tai and flew home.  
  
"Hello!" Izzy said as he spotted them coming. They were all laughing and having fun.  
The three came in and everyone was quiet.   
"Everything okay?" Mimi asked.  
"Yeah, perfect" Pan answered plastering a smile on her face.   
"Hey, this is Trunks and Pan!" Tai introduced. Then he looked at Pan and Trunks and completed the introduction. "This is Matt, Izzy, Joe, Davis (Daisuke), Cody, T.K, Yoli, Sora, and Kari; my sister." They said hi to each other.  
"Hey were are your Digimon?" Tai asked.  
"They're in the Digiworld destroying more control spires." T.K. answered.  
Soon they were busy talking.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tai opened it finding his mom and dad. Tai made up a story about camping and now they were all in the woods. They were all sitting in a circle around a fire.   
"So Mimi, this is what you do in your world!" Kayo was talking to Mimi. Everyone was talking but Pan and Trunks. They sat across to each other. They had their gaze locked to each other. The fire's reflection showed in their eyes. The light in the dark made their eyes look cold and glazed. Matt was sitting next to Pan; he shook her seeing that she was lost.  
"Oh sorry. Just lost". Pan excused herself.  
"No problem. It happens living in another world suddenly. What's wrong, you seemed really lost." Matt asked kindly.  
"You know your hair is really perfect!" Pan giggled. Matt started to laugh. "So, you don't want to talk about it, it's fine, I understand."   
Matt's last words flowed through her mind, 'I understand' Tears filled up her eyes and she ran into the woods. Matt abruptly got up and followed her. He finally caught up to her.  
"You're a fast runner!" He said panting. Pan erupted into more tears. Matt changed his tone of voice. "You alright? I'm a good listener."   
"I have a friend, he's hooked on drugs, wants to kill himself. He says I won't understand. He lied to me that he'll quit and just thinks I am a self-centered person."   
"He said that to you?"   
"No, but he said nobody cares, that includes me."  
"You're not self-centered; he is. He doesn't care about people's feelings. Everyone has problems and suicide is no way of dealing with it."  
"I know, but he won't quit. Look, you don't have to say anything else, thanks for listening, Matt" She smiled at him and the two walked back.  
"So Sora, any other story of Mimi?" Goten laughed.  
"Yeah, but I can't believe she actually played hockey!" Sora said laughing.  
"Oh be quiet!" Mimi said getting red with embarrassment.  
"Goten, you know how to play soccer?" Daisuke asked.  
"Of course". Goten answered.  
"I bet I can beat you at it!" Daisuke challenged.  
"You're on!" Goten accepted.  
"Kayo, do you..." Cody began but was interrupted by Yoli.  
"We need to go to the Digiworld. There is some interruption through the Digivice." Yoli said worried.  
"I have my computer. We need to go." Izzy said calm. The four strangers looked in confusion.  
"Wait, why don't you come with us, you guys and really help us with your powers." Tai said to the four.  
"Umm... sure!" Goten answered for all of them.  
"Okay, let's get going!" Kari declared.  
  
"So this is the Digiworld?" Kayo asked randomly.  
"Agumon!" Tai called while nodding.  
"Where are our Digimon?" T.K. asked noticing that none of their Digimon had come to them yet.  
"Gatomon!" Kari called.  
"Hey, look over there!" Joe said pointing.  
"All our Digimon, they've been captured." Sora screeched.  
"How do we help?" Kayo asked.  
"Can you get them out of there?" Cody asked.  
"Well, let's go near them and see." Pan said rationally.  
They all walked towards their captured Digimon but suddenly they crashed into an invisible wall.  
  
"Oh no! We can't get through!" Matt said disappointed.  
Goten let out his hand and tried to blast the wall but the wall was still there.  
"We can't blast this wall!" Goten yelled frustrated.  
"Now what?" Cody asked.  
"So you brought some guests!" Came a voice. Everyone looked up to the Digimon Emperor. "Now what are you going to do without your precious Digimon?  
"So that's the Digimon Emperor!" Trunks finally spoke.  
"Yeah, he's bad news!" Yoli answered him.  
Trunks let out his hand but Pan stopped him. Trunks looked into her eyes with pain and disbelief. "What are you doing?"  
"He's a normal kid, you can't destroy him! He's just evil!" Pan screamed at him.   
"She's right!" Tai agreed.  
"So then how do we stop him?" Trunks asked still starring at Pan.  
Pan looked away.  
"Well, basically we have to destroy his beings, save your Digimon and leave the rest up to you!" Pan said trying hard not to let it sound like an order.  
  
"You people bore me!" Ken yelled at them and sent MegaSeadramon to fight.  
"Watch out!" Kari warned all of them. MegaSeadramon went over their heads.   
Goten and Kayo got into their attack mode and wiped MegaSeadramon with one blow.  
"What? No, this can't be happening! You are three are Saiyans and you are a Kalian! Damn! No worry, I'll still beat you!"  
"How does he know that?" Kayo asked shocked.  
"That's Ken. The most smartest, perfect person in the world." Yoli answered half dreamily.   
Ken let out his hand and out of no where; a little girl with blue hair appeared unconscious chained to the mountain. Trunks looked at her and froze.  
"Bra!" Trunks screamed realizing that it was his little sister. "You let go of her! She's not in this!"  
"What's wrong Trunks, still think you can beat me?" Ken challenged.  
"What do you want?" Trunks asked fighting back tears. Pan put her hand on Trunks' shoulder.  
"We'll get her back. Don't worry." Pan said comforting him.  
"We will get her back!" The whole gang said.  
"That's what you think. Trunks if you want her back, you have to face me!" Ken challenged. Trunks got out of Pan's grip and stepped forward accepting the challenge.  
"Trunks, you have no clue what he is capable of doing!" Mimi stopped him.  
"I don't care. I want my sister back!" Trunks snapped.  
"Yeah, us too. We also want our Digimon and we want you to stay alive!" Sora backed Mimi up.  
"Leave me alone!" Trunks screamed and turned Super Saiyan.   
"Okay fine, let's do this!" Goten stepped forward.  
"That's not fair!" Ken said annoyed, he let out his hand and something happened.  
"We can't get out, Ken built another invisible wall. It's up to you!" Izzy said realizing that all the Digidestined were trapped.  
"It's still not fair." He let out his hand again and Fridgimon, Dark Tyrannomon, and Guardramon appeared. "That's to see how you three fight. Trunks, you're against me!" Ken started laughing maniacally.  
"You let go of my sister Ken!" Trunks screamed.  
"Just remember, you want your sister alive." Trunks de-transformed back to a Saiyan.  
While Pan, Goten, and Kayo were fighting, Trunks was getting beaten up. Ken took his whip and whipped Trunks across his face making his face bleed. He whipped him again. The pain was intense and Trunks screamed.  
"Trunks! Stop Ken!" Mimi screamed in tears.  
"Mimi, get a grip! They can do it!" Joe eased her.  
  
"Trunks!" Pan yelled to him worried. Pan's rage was building up; she blasted Fridgimon with her Kamehameha attack. She flew up to where Bra was and tried breaking the chain but the chains were strong, there was no way to break them. Ken spotted Pan and he ordered Skullgreymon to appear. Skullgreymon slammed Pan to floor sending her unconscious. Trunks sulkily turned around to see Pan and got furious. He let out his hand but saw Bra, he stopped, and Ken whipped him again.  
"Trunks, hang in there!" Goten encouraged Trunks while fighting Dark Tyrannomon.  
'Goten, we have to do something. He's going to die if this keeps on.' Kayo voiced to Goten.  
'I know, I know.' Goten voiced back. "BUT HOW?" He yelled turning into a Super Saiyan and blast Dark Tyrannomon and Guardramon out of the picture.   
"So you beat my monsters. I see. Haven't you got it? I can beat you all! Stop challenging me!" Ken screamed and locked Goten and Kayo by another invisible wall.  
"Why him?" Goten asked franticly.   
"Good question. I see fury in his eyes. He thinks he can beat me. And I don't like it!" He said whipping Trunks who lay on the rocky floor covered with blood. "He needs to learn that I AM the STRONGEST! I see some fear in all of you but him, the pathetic Saiyan!" He said kicking Trunks.   
  
"Oh no. Poor Trunks, I don't think he'll be able to take it much longer." Tai said morosely.  
"Ken is so evil! I never knew he was that power crazy!" Izzy said.  
"He's not human anymore. He's a monster!" T.K. said.  
"I hope Trunks can take it!" Kari said sadly.  
"I know, Kari. We hope so too!" Yoli agreed. Cody and Daisuke kept their eyes locked on Bra.  
  
"Let my sister go..." Trunks struggled to say.  
"Who rules the world? ... I do! Do you understand? You're a fool and you will serve me! Only me!" Ken laughed.  
"Let her go!" Trunks said frailly.  
Ken kept laughing teasing Trunks.  
  
"Let her go!" Goten screamed.  
"I swear, I'll destroy him!" Kayo screamed in frustration.   
'Goten, can you hear me?' Pan was awake but still stayed still on the ground.  
'Pan, you're all right! You have to help him; we're all trapped. You just have to!' Goten answered with some hope. 'Kayo any plan?'  
'You have to save him, he's going to die. That's the plan.' Kayo answered.  
'Yeah, but I can't destroy him...he's a kid.' Pan said dispirited.  
'If somehow you get Bra free, Trunks will do the rest.' Goten said coming with a plan.  
'Hey if I blow the whole mountain, she'll be loose, and I'll catch her before she falls.' Pan voiced.  
'Okay, it's better than nothing. But... you have to be fast or she might die' Kayo warned.  
'Okay, I'm going for it! Hope it works!' Pan said getting up slowly.  
You let out her hand and let out her hand. She concentrated on her power and out came a speeding bullet headed for the mountain. Ken quickly and viciously turned his head and saw the energy going for the mountain. He quickly got closer to Pan and hit her with his whip making her fall to the floor.   
The entire mountain shattered into pieces. Bra's lock went loose and they went falling.  
"No, I need to catch her!" Pan screamed.  
  
"Oh no, Bra! I swear if something happens to her, Ken will pay!" Mimi screamed from inside the invisible prison.   
  
Ken kicked Pan on her back, which made her wince. "Let me go! Ken, I'll serve you if you just let me save her!" Pan said in between pain.  
"Thanks but no thanks!" Ken laughed.  
"Let me save her, she's gonna die!" Pan recoiled in pain. Bra any moment was going to hit the ground. Pan regretted her every move. Pan closed her eyes not wanting to see the moment.   
When she opened her eyes she saw Ken getting beat up by Trunks. She looked at where Bra was supposed to be. Bra was next to her, still unconscious.   
'Don't worry Pan, I saved her. Thank you.' Trunks voiced to comfort Pan.  
'I'll help you!' Pan voiced back relieved.  
'No, take care of her. I need to take care of him. I won't kill him, don't worry.' Trunks answered sure of himself.  
  
"Thank god. Trunks' alright!" Mimi said crying.  
"I knew they could do it!" Yoli cheered.  
"I knew Pan would do it!" Tai said pleased.  
"Yeah, she's a strong girl!" Matt agreed.  
"Thank god Bra's okay!" Cody and Daisuke said together.   
  
"I knew you could do it!" Goten and Kayo cheered.  
  
Trunks was pulverizing Ken while Pan tried waking up Bra.   
"This is for hurting my sister!" Trunks kicked Ken who instantly fell to the floor.  
"This is for hurting my friends!" He kicked him again.  
"This is for hurting Pan!" He kicked him again.  
"And this is for thinking you're the BEST!" He kicked him hard.  
  
Suddenly the old pain came back and Trunks fell to the floor on his knees.  
"Trunks!" Pan got on her feet and ran to him leaving Bra.   
"Take care of him and don't let him get near Bra" Trunks said in pain.  
"Right! Hang in there" Pan said and kicked the Digiemperor.   
  
"Don't kill him!" Kayo screamed to Pan.  
"It's hard not to kill him". Pan said under her breath.  
Ken got weaker and weaker. All the invisible walls disappeared.  
The entire Digidestined reunited with their Digimon.   
"Tai, there are no Dark spires here, can I?" Agumon asked.  
"AGUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO... WARGREYMON!" Tai yelled.  
Pan stepped away and ran to Trunks.   
"Trunks what's wrong?" Pan asked.  
"I'm...You were right! I'm addicted." He said struggling through pain.   
"Trunks fight it! You can't leave us now! You're stronger than that!" Pan encouraged.  
  
"Digiarmour ener..." Daisuke started but was interrupted by Cody.  
"Daisuke let them get the glory for once!"   
"Right! GABUMON WARPDIGIVOLVE TO... METALGARURUMON!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Matt, we'll take care of him, you need to get them to a hospital! Come back soon!" Metalgarurumon waved farewell to all of them while Pan took Bra in her arms.  
"Are you okay, Pan?" Goten asked her.  
"Yeah I'm fine..." Pan said exhausted.  
  
"Trunks can you walk?" Mimi asked sweetly.  
"Yeah, I can make it!" Trunks said weakly taking her hand to stand up.  
  
Soon they were all in Tokyo. "We need to get you guys to the hospital." Kari declared.  
They all rushed to the nearest hospital, Trunks wincing in pain.  
  
"What happen to him?" A doctor said rushing with a wheelchair.   
"He got beat up bad." Tai answered.  
"How about her?" A nurse asked looking at Pan noticing blood on her shirt.   
"I'll be fine..." Pan answered flatly. For a second everything went around her. The world was moving really fast and she wasn't even there. Her heart felt as though it would jump out and her stomach felt crushed. (A.N. That really happens! I speak from personal experience from Basketball. When does basketball mean rugby?)   
"No, you need to get treated. Come on you don't want it to get worse." The nurse said dragging Pan to a room. Bra was also taken to a room.  
  
"I hope they're all alright." T.K. hoped.  
"Yeah". Agreed Kari.  
"Hey, they're fighters." Daisuke assured them.  
Pan came out. "I told you I was alright!"   
Just then the doctor came out too.  
"Was he taking drugs?" The doctor asked exhausted.   
All eyes were fixed on the doctor in shock.  
"Yeah, he was really depressed. But he's quitting." Pan said sadly.  
"Doctor, tell us something!" Goten snapped realizing the doctor's tone of voice.  
"I would rather tell his parents. Do they know about this?"   
"No, they don't. Please tell us." Kayo answered abruptly.  
"Who ever beat him up, hit him on the head and well... as you said he did do drugs, well a part of his brain didn't take the beating well..." The doctor was hesitating.  
"What are you trying to say?" Pan screamed out in tears.  
"His whole system got weak and he needs blood fast. That's why I need his parents." The doctor said furiously.  
"Look, one of us can give him blood." Tai said calmly.  
"Fine, anyone of you have blood "A" positive?" The doctor said looking around.  
All of a sudden the nurse came from the room.  
"Doctor, the boy, he's not well! You have to come and see." The nurse said rushing.  
The doctor looked at all the panicked faces. "He needs blood... any of you?"  
"Yeah, I have!" Mimi said crying.  
"Okay come, we have to do this quick, he's really fragile right now!"  
Mimi and the doctor went inside a room.   
"I hope he's going to be alright!" Cody said softly.  
  
"Goten, it's alright... He's a fighter right?" Sora said comforting Goten.  
Pan walked away harshly. "Pan, are you okay?" Tai asked walking up to her.  
"I can't believe what's happening." Pan answered breaking down into tears.  
"He'll be alright." Tai answered cautiously.  
"This all because he needed someone and didn't find anybody. You know something, he told me that he took the drugs because he thought no one cares about him and no one loves him... Then I erupted and told him that I broke up with him because he was acting like a jerk. I can't believe myself, I should have taken him to a doctor or something, but instead I got mad at him. I didn't help at all." Pan said crying on Tai shoulder.  
"Pan, it isn't your fault." Tai said slowly.  
"He's really going to hate me..." Pan said still crying.  
"You really love him don't you?" Tai asked trying hard to sound sincere.  
Pan quickly darted her eyes to Tai's.  
"Tai, that's not the case. I do love him, he's my dearest friend, and I don't know what I'd do if he starts hating me. I love him, he's my best friend." She said still looking into Tai's eyes. Tai looked away, he didn't know what to say after all that. "Tai, he's going to be alright? Right?" She asked slowly.  
"Yeah, don't worry. He better be!" Tai said bringing a smile onto his face.  
Pan looked around and saw Cody and Daisuke waiting outside of Bra's room, Goten was sleeping on Sora's arm and Sora was sleeping on Goten's head (A.N. Picture it people. Yeah Kate I can't believe I did that), Kayo was looking through the window at Mimi, T.K. and Kari were asleep on the couch, and Yoli was admiring Matt playing his harmonica. The music was so sad; it brought tears to Pan and Tai's eyes.  
"I wish he'd stop doing that every time something sad happens." Tai said under his breath.  
"Huh?" Pan looked up from his arms.  
"Nothing". Tai answered softly hugging her more tightly.  
The time passed by so slow; every second was like a hundred life times. Finally the doctor came out. Pan and Tai rushed to meet the doctor.  
"He's alright. He's sleeping now. Mimi's perfect too, just a bit weak." The doctor said as Mimi walked out of the room. Kayo walked up to her and walked with her to the couch and they sat down.  
  
"Can we see him?" Goten asked waking up.  
"Yeah, sure but don't disturb him." The doctor said relieved but exhausted.  
They all went in trying hard not to make noise. But without warning Trunks' eyes opened. They all looked at him with a start. Trunks saw this and smiled wearily.  
"Are you okay?" Kayo asked him.  
"Yeah, I feel like I have been sleeping for thousands of years." He answered trying to break everyone into laughter. "What happen?"  
"Let's see, after you were down, Pan beat him so bad that the invisible rooms broke and the Agumon and Gabumon digivolved and we brought you to the hospital..." Goten suddenly stopped.  
"Oh, and you all found out." Trunks said looking away.  
"Yeah, and this young girl gave you blood, you should be thankful to her!" The nurse said coming into the room. She got something and went back out.  
"Umm... Thanks Mimi..." Trunks said slightly embarrassed.  
Mimi blushed.  
"Is Bra okay?" Trunks asked a little worried.  
"Yeah, she's fine. Ken just drugged her a bit. But she all right. She's sleeping like an angel." Cody started but then facing everyone's questioning faces, he blushed with embarrassment. Cody ran out of the room.  
"Pan, can I speak to you?" Trunks asked staring at her.  
Pan looked up at Tai, Tai's eyes were understanding. He nodded, encouraging her to go. Everyone else went out. For a brief moment there was a most uncomfortable pause but then Trunks spoke.  
"Pan, for the first time I was scared of dying. I saw my whole life go by me and I thought I would be too late but I got another chance. What I'm trying to say is, is that ... I love you." He rushed his last words. Pan stood stunned. She wasn't expecting anything like that.   
"Hey, I'm sorry. I understand you don't feel the same way. Actually I knew that from before. The way you looked at Tai, but... I just had to tell you. Look, I don't want our friendship to change. I'm really sorry..." Trunks said not able to control his tears anymore. Pan also couldn't, she hastily threw he arms around Trunks and started to cry. Trunks absently stroked her hair. Trunks too was crying for it hurt to loose his love. (A.N. Picture this too! Trunks sitting up. Pan in arms, his hand over her head. Both crying their hearts out.)   
Pan finally straightened and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry." She said, half-teary.  
"I told you before, it doesn't matter, we're best friends!" Trunks said trying to laugh but him too teary. "Hey, be normal, I don't want the others to know that the prince of all Saiyans has gotten dumped." Trunks said smiling.   
  
Daisuke slowly walked into the room with a smile on his face. "She's awake! Bra's awake. By the way, Trunks, why do you have names like that, any reason?" He asked mischievously.   
"Yeah, if I tell you, I'll have to kill you!" Trunks said laughing.   
The entire gang including Bra came into Trunks' room. Bra threw herself in Trunks' arm. "Why did you do that for me? You baka?" Bra asked crying.  
"Hey, I only have one sister. I wasn't going to loose her." Trunks said comforting her. Pan walked up to Tai who left the room seeing the mushiness. "Tai, umm..." Pan was hesitating.  
"Yeah, me too!" Tai said pulling her into a deep embrace. When they finally let go, Pan got serious.  
"Tai, I will always remember you." Pan started.  
"You're going to leave? I was kind of hoping you'd stay............ Hey I'm crazy, I'll love you always. I'll never forget you." He said kissing her forehead.  
"Tai, I'll miss you. Can..?" She started again but was interrupted by Tai.  
"Hey, I would do anything to be with you but leave my world...you understand."   
"Yeah! I'll miss you!" Tai pulled her into another embrace.  
  
Later the whole gang came outside. Trunks was hanging onto Bra and Goten.   
"Izzy says that we will be taken back any moment now so say bye now." Goten said.  
  
"I guess this means bye..." Mimi started saying to Kayo.  
"Who says I'm leaving?" He said winking.  
"I can't believe it. You're staying!" Mimi said hugging him.  
  
"Bra, bye!" Cody began a bit timid. Bra bent down and kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush.  
"Hey, how about me?" Daisuke whined.  
Bra giggled and said bye to him.  
"Hey, how come I don't get a kiss?" Everyone laughed.  
  
"Bye Sora. I'll miss you..." Goten said (A.N I... can't... do... this...) coming closer to kiss her. (A.N. That took an hour to type out. Don't kill me ppl)  
  
Trunks said bye to everyone feeling really left out. He put his mind aside and brought a big smile to his face. He said bye to everyone.  
"Guys, you ready?" Izzy asked.  
"No wait, take this." Tai handed over his blazer to Pan. Pan gave him her necklace that she wore around her neck.   
"One, two, three..." Matt counted for Izzy. Suddenly a light came and dissolved Goten, Trunks, Pan, and Bra. The other light dissolved Kayo and Mimi. Everyone said bye for the last time and then everything was quiet.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Kari asked Tai.  
"I'm never going to kind someone like her again." He said softly. Sora was thinking the same thing about Goten.  
Matt abruptly punched Tai.  
"Thanks, I needed that." Tai said grinning.  
  
"Hey, Sora, it's okay." Joe said giving her a smile. Yoli was sniffling to all the mushiness.   
"Hey guys cheer up. Anyone want a joke about Ken?" Daisuke said cheerfully but instead was greeted by everyone's angry faces.  
  
Dbz world  
  
"Are you okay?" Bulma asked freaking out.  
"Yeah mom, just intense training that's it." Trunks answered.  
"WHERE DID YOU GO?" Bulma asked ferociously.  
"Somewhere on this planet." Bra answered grinning.  
  
Goten and Pan were walking home. "Do you regret this?" Goten asked.  
"No, I would do it again if I had the chance but without the pain this time." She replied coming to her old self again.  
  
Everyone is happy now! (except for the broken couples)   
The End  
  
Kate, are you happy now? Finally finished a Digi and Dbz fic. Wow... Well hope you ppl read this. I don't know much about Digimon so I'm sorry...but n-way hope you ppl like it and review!  
Don't drool at the movies...  
S-zza   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
